(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for melting metal charges in a rotary furnace equipped with at least one oxygen burner.
(ii) Description of Related Art
In known processes the oxygen burner, controlled in stoichiometric conditions, ensures the melting of the metal charge containing, optionally and for purely metallurgical reasons, small quantities of solid fuels, generally not exceeding 1% of the metal charge, in order to limit the formation of undesirable unburnt volatile compounds which, also where the oxygen burner is sued, limit the conditions in which the combustion is performed and, consequently, the rate of melting of the charge in the furnace.
A process for melting solid materials using an air or oxycombustible burner well under stoichiometric is known in DE-A-4142301, in which process oxygen is added in the oven with the aid of nozzles.